User talk:MrKillUltraTM
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrKillUltraTM page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Egon Eagle (Talk) 14:22, February 4, 2013 Good work Hi good work for edit many articles on this wiki. :) Egon Eagle (talk) 18:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll see if I can get to work on the index for the wiki. As in putting the articles in the proper category. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Shitpickle first came out in 2006, way before Tony. Really? The AVGN wiki says first original appearance was in wizard of oz 3. But then it says first appearance in drunkard fu. WILL REVERT EDIT Drunkard Fu and Wizard of OZ 3 both came out in 2006. I think they changed the first appearance because OZ 3 wasn't actually an AVGN episode. But Tony Says More Lines Than Shit Pickle You Cunt Hi You make a great work editing article, but I don't think editing about an user who edit an article is not relevant, we should use a standard style like Wikipedia and othe wikia pages. P.S. I will eidt Irate Gamer Wiki sometimes but I have been busy to edit other wikis, good luck. Egon Eagle (talk) 19:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) : Using the standard style does seem useful however I feel that Chris Bore's episodes need a full summary and analysis of the plot. I think I should write summary roughly 300 words with every episode and rename the plot to 'high detail plot summary'. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 20:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC) A reach-out from a fellow Lolcow lover I have created a page that lists all the things that are wrong with Chris Bores and his show. Feel free to edit it but keep most of it in. It's like a version of the Cwcki for the Irate Gamer, in my opinion. 01:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC)IG Archivist : Sorry man but the admin deleted it. Nothing I could do, perhaps a much stronger page will survive on this wiki. You could also trying writing the habits of the fans in a new section on the double think page. Otherwise I'm afraid that the ideas you had might not make it on this wiki MrKillUltraTM (talk) 02:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I suggest you to change your way or quit If you want to make this wiki notable, then edit it as I did, summarizing plots in a appropriately detailed documentary manner instead of writing super-long and confusing sections with unrelated images, which is precisely against a wiki site's principle. This wiki is to make visitors to understand Irate Gamer's videos easier, not driving them even more puzzled. If you don't want Irate Gamer Wiki to be a clear, understandable on-line database for Irate Gamer, then go away. As long as I'm breathing, I'll defend Irate Gamer and Irate Gamer Wiki's rightful glory. We Chinese never afraid of expressing our opinions and never afraid of defend it by fighting. Now I'm having a suspicion that you're send by AVGN's faction.--General Wild Dog (talk) 18:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) : So you're threatening with violence? And now you're calling my a fanboy? Do you know what a conflict of interest is? : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Conflict_of_interest : Because you have said " I'll defend Irate Gamer and Irate Gamer Wiki's rightful glory" You must now recuse yourself of editing this wiki. You cannot enter a setting that requires you to be objective and state something like this. If you wish to edit any more pages. You must make a new page, title your interpretation of that episode and then inform me that you've made such a page so I can link to on the pages you hate so much. I am not against people editing this wiki, but I am against people who take politics and easily offended editing this wiki with the assumption that they've done justice on the world. You are not helping anyone by accusing me of being a fanboy and being openly hostile. I have already done studies and research that show that people interpret Irate Gamer fans as openly hostile, rabid, and generally dispicable people; you are not helping this perception. This wiki is there to show people that Irate Gamer fans are not jackasses who exist only to satisfy thier ego by pretending that Irate Gamer's glory must be defended and that thier cause is so great and apparently will end all traffic accidents. I will give you one last chance before I just stop talking to you and reverse all your edits and inform egon eagle of your behaviour. : Do what I have asked (specifically, make your interpretation of the episode on a new article, that is appriopriatedly titled) and I will allow you to continue editing and making the pages you want. Threaten me again and I will rescind this offer. I have attempted to reason with you and instead I got threats, white knighting, and accusations over articles that have existed for years now and have offended a grand total of just you. On any other wiki you'd be banned now. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 18:30, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: I had already reported you to general wiki administrator for your inability to meet wiki standard and inability to be objective. And I have reported you to local administrator. One more thing, you seem bad at geography. Many Chinese still asleep at 18:30 UTC--General Wild Dog (talk) 06:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: You can't claim to be asleep when you were editing the page just a minute ago. MrKillUltraTM (talk) 16:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC)